Kats and Dogs
by waddlepop8898
Summary: Sirius Black has grown up in a family with generations of Slytherins. But when his best friend, Katrina Madison, suggests and amazing idea, he isn't sure he wants to be the next in line. Reviews needed disparately. My first story. The summary is really bad.


Katrina Madison pushed Sirius Black to the ground. "Catch me if you can, Loser." She yelled over her shoulder.

Sirius laughed and launched himself after her. As they ran around the block, Sirius always only a few steps behind Kat, Kat suddenly stoped. "What's wrong?"

"My parents are home. Why are they home so early? Sirius, if my parents are home, doesn't that mean…?"

She hadn't even finished the sentence when Sirius took off, sprinting down the road. As Kat had predicted his mother was standing on the front step, arms crossed. She was mad.

"Sirius Black, where in the world have you been? You get in this house right now." Sirius jumped over the top step and ran over the threshold of his house.

As he walked in, the paintings started scolding him.

"Late. Again. At least this time his mother was here to catch him, not that so called nanny." "…and covered with dirt." "…with a scrape on his knee…" "And he's gone and ruined a perfectly good pair of pants."

"Sirius, do you remember the house rules?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Well, it looks like you need a bit of reminding." She started counting the rules on her fingers. "Number one, you will be up, dressed, had breakfast and started your chores by seven am sharp. Number two, you will do everything your nanny tells you to do. Number three, you will help make lunch and help clean afterwards. Number four, you can go play at one thirty only if you have done all your chores, finished all your tutoring and made sure nothing else had to be done. And, number five, if you do go out, you must be back by two thirty. No later. Now, Sirius, what exactly is the time?"

"It is three fifteen."

"Well, at least you can get one thing right. Yes, three fifteen indeed. We have no time for this, I need to get your brother ready. Go clean yourself up and put on your best clothes. Mrs. Lamont is having a party and we must get there early to help set up."

"What is the party for?" Sirius knew the Lamonts celebrated the strangest things. What on earth could be so important to have a party that took two hours to set up, for all Mrs. Blacks parties started at six.

"For the new generation of Slytherins, of course." Sirius smiled. He had almost forgotten that he would be starting Hogwarts, Slytherin, soon.

The party was as boring as the others. They were all the same, ballroom dancing, finger food and the most boring arrangement of witches and wizards ever formed. Beside him Kat sighed and laid her head on her arms.

"I'm bored." She complained.

"Me too" Sirius agreed.

Suddenly she lifted her head. She looked around, and satisfied she had found what she was looking for, grabbed Sirius by the wrist and pulled them through the heavily ornamented doors to the room in which the party was being held.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked as the passed the doors and went down a corridor.

"Away from boringness." They continued going until they came to a big window. Kat dropped Sirius's wrist and sat on the window sill.

"Are you excited for Hogwarts? I am" Sirius sat down on the ground.

"I am, but I don't see why they automatically expect us to be placed in Slytherin. I know our families have been placed in Slytherin for the last few centuries, but what if we get put into different ones?" Kat was making no sense.

"But Kat, we are the new generation of Slytherins. Why would we be put into any other house?"

"Sirius, don't you realise that everyone in Slytherin grows up to be a bad person. I don't want to be a bad person. And besides, who wants to be in the house You-know-who was in. Unless you want to be a 'Death Eater.'" She put air quotes with the title. "Do you want to be a 'Death Eater,' Sirius?"

"No, I don't want to be a Death Eater. But if you don't want to be in Slytherin," Not Slytherin!?, he couldn't fathom the idea. "Than what house do you want to be in?"

"I don't really mind as long as it is not Slytherin, but I really would like to be in Gryffindor. You should be in Gryffindor too. It'll be fun."

The more Sirius thought about being in Gryffindor, about breaking the ongoing chain of Slytherins in the Black family, the more he liked the idea. To be in Gryffindor, or not Slytherin, was just what he needed. He always wanted something to make him different from the other Blacks, and this was perfect. Him and Kat were always doing things they knew their mothers wouldn't approve of, so how is this different to any of those times?

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll try my hardest to not get into Slytherin, but to get into Gryffindor."

Kat smiled and stuck out her hand. "Shake on it. To being the new generation of misfits."

"To being the chain breakers." Sirius added, taking Kat's hand.

"To being best friends forever." Kat finished. They shook hands.

Outside, two women were frantically calling their names and searching everywhere for Sirius and Kat.


End file.
